<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A playground and a friendship by soren_poet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860774">A playground and a friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet'>soren_poet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru and Hiyoko come from what seems like two seperate worlds, however the one thing they have in common is their love for an old playground. </p><p> </p><p>Join Mahiru and Hiyoko through the highs and lows in their lives, all set in one playground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru &amp; Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Playground is for friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru loved the old playground streets away from where she lived. It was beautiful and scenic. From where the playground stood, she could see all the houses her family was too poor to afford. She could see all the kids in their store-bought clothes play with their loving parents. However, she wasn’t here for that reason, she would rather to sit by her lonesome on top of the plastic orange slide, admiring the view of parks and lakes. </p><p>With just her old handmade satchel that was once her mother’s filled with snacks, she could sit for hours, at the highest part of the playground few bothered to climb, her own personal paradise for the young girl. She would make stories up in her head about the families who played there, wondering which house along the skyline they lived in, what wonderful toys the other kids must have, the bed time stories their parents would read. She would stare and imagine for hours, no one bothered to check up on the girl in her orange plastic palace. </p><p>She arrived at the park at 12pm every day, only to make her return immediately when the clock in the tower struck 4pm, to prepare food for her father and her. She always wanted to join the other children playing, but knew the others would turn their noses up at the small freckled girl with hand me downs. So, she sat in solitude, until one day.</p><p>She left her house at 11:45 am, as she did every day. Her father’s breakfast on the table, waiting for when he would awaken from his alcoholic slumber. She preferred to eat her breakfast alone, not with her father and his alcoholic breath. Starting her long walk to the playground, she ducked out of her soggy apartment complex, making sure to wave to the older women working at the counter. She trekked threw the crowded streets, filled with vendors and cars. A child walking through the streets alone wasn’t uncommon around here, so she managed to remain undetected. </p><p>Dipping into an alley way away from the noise, she encountered a small cat, one she knew well. Silently, she kneeled down next to it, opening her satchel and giving it half of the breakfast bar, she was going to eat. This was tradition for the young girl, though she wished she could give it more. Sadly, the girl of six didn’t know how to make many foods. Dropping it on the ground for the cat, she scratched its head and continued her way through the alley. At the end she encountered a tall fence that stood no problem for her. She climbed onto the large amount of garbage cans and jumped over, like she did every day.  </p><p>After jumping the fence, all she had to do was walk a few blocks to the rich neighborhoods. There were always a lot less vendors on these streets, but in return there were more beggars and people handing flyers out. It also meant she was a lot more likely to be seen and questioned. She was never worried about being taken, as no one would want to take a child that looked like a dump rat, but she was worried about being sent back to her father. He didn’t know she would always leave, instead thinking she was just locked in her room. It had nearly happened once, but she managed to get the snitch distracted by yelling about a thief. But luckily, today there was barely anyone, so she managed to get to the park safely. </p><p>Opening the squeaky park gates, she glanced around to see where the other children were. Despite the time being perfect for kids to be playing on the toys strewn around, there was only one small child, along with what seemed to be her father. She tried to sneak past them, and almost made it to her slide until.</p><p>“It’s the strawberry girl!” Her head snapped up to where the sound came from. The only other child in the park, the small girl was running towards her. </p><p>“Strawberry girl! You’re back!” Her voice was loud and cheerful, she had the widest yet softest smile on her face Mahiru had ever seen.</p><p>“Strawberry girl?” Mahiru’s voice was significantly quieter than the other girl, causing her to flush in embarrassment.</p><p>“Uh huh! You’re the strawberry girl in the big tower slide!” The small girl, with short blonde pigtails, was jumping up and down, clasping her hands. </p><p>Her father approached them, causing Mahiru to shrink down in fear, yet the other girl ran to the man’s side, hugging onto his leg. “Ah! Sorry, it’s just that yesterday me and Hiyoko saw you up on top of the slide!” Now that Mahiru thought about it, she remembered a blonde girl and her equally blonde father playing for a while yesterday. Her story for them was that she was a secret princess, and her father was a servant tasked with looking after her. </p><p>Mahiru did the polite thing, and swiftly bowed down to him. “It’s ok sir. I just don’t understand why I’m a strawberry?” </p><p>This time the girl, Hiyoko(?), interrupted, “Cause you look like a strawberry! Red and with dots!” She laughed loudly. Mahiru felt herself flush more. She hated her freckles, but the fact she spent all day in the playground, made it so she had an abundance of them. </p><p>Seeing her awkwardness, the father scolded her. “Hiyoko! That wasn’t nice! Apologise!”</p><p>Hiyoko slightly pouted before running up to her once more. “Do you want to play with us strawberry girl? …What’s your name?” <br/>Mahiru let her mouth turn into a small smile, a friend! This could be her first ever friend! “Mahiru, and I would love to.” Hiyoko bounced up and down on the spot, kind of like a spring.  </p><p>“Let’s go, go, go!” Hiyoko used her small hand to pull Mahiru quickly towards the merry go round. </p><p>It felt weird, she was spinning around, in her old dirty hand me downs, while a girl who was obviously a lot wealthier and happier was sat next to her, screaming in delight as her fathers pushed them. She felt herself relax, slowly giggling along. </p><p>The next hour seemed to go by extremely fast, as Mahiru and Hiyoko chased each other around the park, swinging so high they swore that they were flying, climbing everything surface frame, ducking and hiding from the other, neither caring about all the other children entering and leaving the park, this went on until Hiyoko’s dad called them over for lunch.</p><p>Sitting across from each other, Hiyoko’s father set out a sandwich and juice box for Hiyoko, who ate it up quickly. Mahiru had forgotten all about eating, she was far to caught up with playing with her new friend. Her stomach growled loudly, as she took out her half eating breakfast and a cookie for her lunch. She hadn’t even noticed the two pairs of eyes staring down her lunch.</p><p>“Mahiru is… Is that all you brought?” Hiyoko’s father leaned over his own lunch to look at Mahiru. She shook her head.</p><p>“No! I also brought myself dinner!” She dug her hand into her satchel once more and produced a packet of chips. “They’re a bit old though…” She stuffed them back into her bag. </p><p>“Where’s your juice?” Hiyoko loudly asked.</p><p>“I don’t have any. I’ve never drank juice.” </p><p>“You’ve never drank juice?!” Hiyoko hit her small hands onto the table, attempting to lean over. Mahiru shook her head. Silently Hiyoko gave her the carton of juice she was going to drink, shaking it. Mahiru took it in her hands, examined it, and looked back at the family. </p><p>“Yours now.” Hiyoko said firmly. Mahiru took hold of the straw and took a small sip of it. Until her world lit up. She took bigger gulps as Hiyoko laughed. </p><p>“So which house is yours Mahiru?” Hiyoko’s father asked, leaning on one hand. </p><p>Finished off the carton, Mahiru replied, “I don’t live around here. Me and my father live in an apartment a bit away.” </p><p>“Where is your father?” He asked more questions. </p><p>“Yeah! We didn’t see him with you today or yesterday!” Hiyoko spoke between bites of her sandwich. </p><p>“He was sleeping when I left. I think he’s awake now though. He’ll probably be gone when I go back.” Mahiru answered every question calmly, as if this was normal. </p><p>“Does he know you’re here? Where’s he going to be when you go back?” It was easy to tell by his eyes that he was concerned. </p><p>“Nope. He’d be mad if he knew. He hates this part of town. He’s gonna be at the horse races. But it’s okay! I can look after myself.”</p><p>“You’re super grown up strawberry girl!” Hiyoko complimented. She had barely started her food while Mahiru had gobbled all hers up. </p><p>“Where do you live?” She changed the question as she put her trash into her satchel.</p><p>“Along way away! We’re staying with granny for the weekend!” Hiyoko ripped off a bit of the bread and munched on it, her face turning sad “But todays our last day here. I wish we could’ve played more!”</p><p>Mahiru chuckled sadly, “Me too!” </p><p>The girls happily chatted while Hiyoko and her dad finished their lunch. </p><p>Checking the time on the clock, Hiyoko’s dad spoke up. “We’re probably going to have to go soon.” The girls both started protesting. “But…” He reached into his pocket and took out a 15 dollar note and a small card. “Mahiru.”</p><p>“Y-yes?” Her voice quivered as he held out the note in front of her.</p><p>“Go buy yourself a cheap money carrier and then convert the money you have left into quarters. I have my business card, which has our phone number. You can call Hiyoko once a week. I’m sure you both want a friend.” He smiled at her. It took a second for Mahiru to process what happened, but once it set in, she was ecstatic. </p><p>“Thank you, sir!” Mahiru was near tears, as Hiyoko bounced about. </p><p> </p><p>That may be the last time for 34 weeks and 5 days (Mahiru counted) that her and Hiyoko got to chat face to face, but the next time they saw each other, it wasn’t for the best reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Playground is for safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mahiru goes to the playground once more but in the slide she finds someone else...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru set her father’s toast out on the messy table, before she grabbed an apple off the table and exited the house. Her satchel was packed with food and coins for the day. Today was her scheduled day to talk to Hiyoko! She’d learned so much about her friend over the phone. Hiyoko told her the stories of how she was training to become a dancer! She talked about all her pretty kimonos, and the flowers dotted around her garden! </p><p>Mahiru wished she lived in such a fantasy-like life, instead she had to deal with over crowded streets and litter. Every day when she left the house, the same faces would be out on the street every day, noise in every corner. Graffiti scribbled on every available surface, like the work of a misbehaving child on a wall.</p><p>Even out of her own house she couldn’t escape the smell and sight of beer in these ragged streets. She knew some day she’d get out of here and get her father, her mom and Hiyoko and Hiyoko’s parents an amazing house all together. That was what she wanted. But for now, the six-year-old would have to deal. </p><p>Keeping her eyes focused on the cracked pavement in order to lessen the chance she’ll get noticed, she turns into the alleyway, meeting the cat. A while ago she affectionally named it Fluffers, the cat seemed to like the name. Opening her satchel, she pulled out a small bit of cat food she bought with the pocket money her mother recently gave her two weeks ago when she came back from her job. </p><p>Petting the cat, she closed her satchel and made her way through the alley. Climbing her way onto the dumpster, she hopped over the fence, landing in a much cleaner street. Untangling her satchel that got stuck on the spikes, she made her way down the street in silence. She wished for someone to talk to every day. The most she ever got to talk was to Hiyoko, maybe her own father if he wasn’t drunk. </p><p>The shop keeper that watches her walk everyday waves through the window, she politely waves back. Some of the regulars on this side of the town started recognizing her weeks ago, nodding when they saw her, keeping an eye out for the young girl. She was a part of the community.</p><p>Passing the phone box that she was going to use later; she opened the park gate. She peered around, seeing three children playing together, three mothers sitting on a bench watching them. Mahiru walked past them and to her orange slide. Her slide was sitting high and mighty like always, beckoning her to come in. </p><p>Climbing into it, she was met by a small figure, curled into a ball. Are they crying? Oh no… They are! It was a small child by the look of it. She crawled closer to them. </p><p>Reaching out of her to poke them, “Are you ok?” She softly said. The child jumped at the sudden touch, turning around. Is that…?</p><p>“Mahiru?” Hiyoko gasped. </p><p>“Hiyoko!” Mahiru happily smiled, opening her arms to the small girl. </p><p>A tearful reunion, one they both never expected to happen, but were glad all the same. </p><p>“What happened? Where’s your dad? Why are you crying?” Mahiru tried to ask her as many questions as gently as she could. The sleeves of her wool jumper were itchy but it made an ok attempt at drying Hiyoko’s tears. </p><p>“Daddy’s gone!” She shouted, her words echoing in the small box where they sat. Mahiru could tell the other people using the park were startled by the girl, but she tried to brush them off, focusing back on Hiyoko.</p><p>“Your dad is… gone?”</p><p>Weeping in her arms, Hiyoko continued, “We were at Granny’s last night and… She kicked daddy out and called the police on him!” She sobbed, her nuzzled in Mahiru’s chest. “It was loud, and scary and bright!” She felt cold, like she had been sitting there, alone for a while. </p><p>Mahiru pulled her closer, stroking her hair silently. The child didn’t know what to say. She’d never seen anyone cry like this before. “Your daddy is going to be ok… I promise.” She hated seeing her best friend like this, she almost felt like crying with her.</p><p>Hiyoko sniffed, coming out of the hug, wiped her tears away. “You promise?” </p><p>“Yep! I pinkie promise.”  She held out her pinkie finger to Hiyoko who looked puzzled. </p><p>“What’s a pinkie promise?” Mahiru was floored that someone had never heard what a pinkie promise was, but explained it anyway.</p><p>“My mom taught me to show you really, really promise something you have to wrap your pinkies together, like a hug!”</p><p>“Pinkie hug…” Hiyoko was still confused, but wrapped her pinkie around Mahiru’s obediently. </p><p>“Your granny’s probably looking for you, you wanna go see her?” Hiyoko shook her head violently, her pigtails flopping about. “That’s ok, we can wait here!” Mahiru propped herself up next to Hiyoko, pulling the apple out of her bag. “You want some?” She nodded, taking the apple and eating it up greedily. </p><p>“Thanks.” She whispered through hungry bites, devouring it like she hadn’t ate in years. They sat in silence as Hiyoko snacked, Mahiru stared out of the slide. It was kind of weird to have another person there, but Hiyoko was always welcome. She had to let herself process everything she was told. </p><p>She couldn’t understand why Hiyoko’s granny called the police on her dad. The police took away bad people, didn’t they? Hiyoko’s dad wasn’t bad! Her dad was lovely and let her talk with Mahiru! Then that would make Hiyoko’s granny the bad person! Mahiru silently swore to herself to protect Hiyoko from her. Silently the girl made up her mind. “I think adults are really bad and mean sometimes…” She twiddled her thumbs. Hiyoko nodded finishing the apple.</p><p>She wiped the juice off her mouth and turned to Mahiru, “Do you wanna play till she comes to look for me?” her eyes shined. The day they had both been waiting for, for what felt like forever came under unforeseen circumstances, but to the young girls it didn’t matter anymore. Mahiru nodded grinning widely. “Race you down the slide! Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!”</p><p>Hiyoko now living in the houses Mahiru used to longingly stare at came to a shock at both of them, but the chance to grow up together was something they’d both jump at. </p><p> </p><p>And grow they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOOO im back!! This was months in the works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>